


Straying into Companionship

by RegalMisfortune



Series: Gibraltar Shenanigans [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Dorado (Overwatch), Gen, LIKE A FOOL, Short Drabble, This is very short, Tumblr request, i haven't written anything Overwatch related in awhile, these two sort of bond over cats, whoops, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalMisfortune/pseuds/RegalMisfortune
Summary: Lynx wakes up in the middle of the night to witness the softer side of their Russian companion.





	Straying into Companionship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanktalkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanktalkin/gifts).



> Suggested by the one I am gifting this to with the prompt: "Zarya and Lynx bond over a shared love of cats!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr!](http://regalmisfortune.tumblr.com/)  
> 

The sudden onset of meowing stirred Lynx from their hibernation cycle, their ear-like sensors giving a small twitch as functions slowly began to turn back on.

A low hushing and whispering of Russian soon followed the meowing, the noise quietening somewhat. It was unusual enough for Lynx blink the visual inputs back to life, turning their optics just enough without stirring too much to see what on earth was going on.

What greeted the omnic made them stare in shock. The window that led out of the motel room and onto a fire escape was propped open by Zarya’s massive cannon, the central core casting a soft blue-purple glow against the din of the lightless Dorado alleyway they were facing. The woman herself was sitting on the windowsill, one leg bent up to fit between herself and the cannon by her foot, the other hanging out of the window on the metal platform of the escape. Her face was tilted towards the platform her foot was undoubtedly on, picking apart the leftover taquitos she had purchased from one of the many street vendors for dinner some hours ago.

They watched on as her large hands carefully picked the meat from the shell, lowering her fingers down just as the meowing grew louder from the outside, one instantly quieting as a different one picked up, upset over not being fed first.

It wasn’t just one cat- it was two. And Zarya was feeding them and quietly sweet-talking them in soft, lilted Russian.

They hadn’t seen the large Russian woman being so… _soft_ , before, not from the moment they had met in Numbani to the hole-in-the-wall motel they found themselves in in the unfamiliar streets of Dorado. In fact, it was the only time they had seen her smile at all- a gentle, soft thing, the harsh tenseness of her eyes no longer present as she continued to feed the stray cats her cold dinner. She seemed… _warm_ , in that moment, accented by the quiet glow of her particle cannon.

“No more,” she whispered to the cats, showing off the now empty paper plate. “All gone.”

The cats didn’t seem to agree with her, for as soon as she moved her legs back inside the room the two cats had jumped in through the newly made gap- one a vibrant orange, striped thing, the other a bluish-grey. They circled about her ankles, beginning to caterwaul something fierce, which she tried to shush while trying to step around them in order to reach the trash can.

“You will wake Lynx up!” she whispered to the cats in a desperate hiss, and it was that phrase that jolted Lynx into realizing that the woman hadn’t realized they were awake and witnessing the entire event that played out before them.

She said something else, switching back to Russian as she knelt down on the floor and showed the felines the empty plate. They immediately jammed their faces against the greasy paper, trying to lick up whatever flavors that were left.

An amused huff escaped the Russian as she settled down on the floor to watch them, the pair shuffling the plate across the floor with the force of their licking. Eventually they had given up, the orange one stretching its paw up before them to lick between its toes nonchalantly. The grey, however, padded across the floor towards them.

Zarya’s mouth opened to possibly scold the creature, but it was too late as the beast jumped into their lap. Soft paws kneaded into their jacket, the purr rumbling through their chest cavity. And when Lynx couldn’t help but lift a hand to scratch the feline behind the ears, its purring became a constant engine.

Zarya’s mouth shut with an audible click.

“How long have you been awake?” Zarya didn’t sound angry when she decided to speak up. Instead she sounded resigned, as if she had been caught doing something nefarious and was admitting to the guilt.

“Long enough,” Lynx replied, a small chuckle escaping them as the orange stray decided it couldn’t be outdone by its companion and thus jumped into the Russian woman’s lap, flexing its claws into her thigh.

“…They’re cute,” Zarya admitted quietly, stroking her cat’s fur with her large but gentle fingers.

“…That they are,” Lynx hummed in agreement, their metal digits scratching their lap company under the chin, its rambunctious purring accompanied by its orange friend’s.

Silence fell between them, but it wasn’t with the usual tenseness of an omnic-distrustful human and an onmic residing in the same small space at night. A small bridge of understanding had been build up between them without either of them realizing quite yet, extending into the following days where Zarya would by a little bit more food for her dinner and come back with Lynx already having propped the motel window open and two hungry cats demanding food and attention.

And if Lynx returned to Numbani after the dust of finding- and promptly losing- Sombra settled to find two cat carriers with a pair of familiar cats inside, then they certainly wouldn’t complain.


End file.
